tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
TDR Award Ceremony Statistics
This article shows stats about the various Gilded Chris Award Ceremonies Sorry! I blocked this to aviod potential Vandalism. If you are interested in me adding something simply write what you want me to put on the talk page Final Awards These are who the final Gilded Chris Awards went to in each episode: *Welcome To Total Drama Reunion - Harold And Cody *Super Zeroes - Owen *Rock and Roll Fall-Stars - Courtney *The Enemy Smackdown - Justin *Total Drama Super Kung-Fu Karate Design Day! - Sadie *Public Frenemies - Justin *So You Think You Can Sing? - Duncan *Extra Far-out-restrial - Owen *Partnership Sucks for You - Owen *Murder On The Grounds of Prediction - Bridgette *Prison Madness = Prison ROMANCE?!- Bridgette *Disasterously Victorious....AGAIN?!- Lindsay *Can Partners Waste A Hidden Immunity?- Lindsay *Fun in the Sun is too Glum!- DJ *1,000 Years BCE (Before Chris Existed)- DJ *The Planet of No Return- LeShawna *2 Immunities for Espionage- Duncan *Gwe-lla Enchanted- Harold *3:10 To The Final 4- Harold **All other episodes were excluded because Awards were not given out or it was unclear who got the last Chris. Appearances In Bottom Two/Three 5 Times *Owen - (Super Zeroes B2, +'''; ''Extra Far-Out-Restrial- '''B2,'' '+'; '''Partnership Sucks For You'- B2, +';'Raiders of the Lost Immunity- '''B3, +1';The Planet of No Return- B3, X''') '''4 Times *DJ - (Can Darcy Survive the Wilderness?- B3, +'''; Fun In the Sun is Too Glum!- '''B2, +'''; 1,000 Years BCE (Before Chris Existed)- '''B2, +'''; Raiders of The Lost Immunity- '''B3, +1) *Justin - (The Enemy Smackdown- B2, +; Public Frenemies- B2, +; So You Think You Can Sing?- B2, X; '''Raiders of The Lost Immunity- B3, X'1') '''3 Times' *Cody - (Welcome To Total Drama Reunion- B2, +'''; ''Rock and Roll Fall-Stars- B2, +'2'; Total Drama Super Kung- Fu Design Day Challenge!- B2, X''') *Bridgette - (Murder On The Grounds of Prediction- '''B2, +'''; Prison Madness=Prison ROMANCE?!- '''B2, +'''; Disasterously Victorious...AGAIN?!- '''B2, X''') *Lindsay - (Disasterously Victorious...AGAIN?! '''B2, +'''; Can Partners Waste a Hidden Immunity?- '''B3, +'''; The Planet of No Return- '''B3, X') *[[Harold|Harold'2]] - (Welcome to Total Drama Reunion- B2, +; '''Gwe-lla Enchanted- '''B2, +; '''3:10 To The Final 4- '''B2, +''') *Duncan - (So You Think You Can Sing?- '''B2, +'''; 2 Immunities for Espionage- '''B2, +'''; 3:10 To The Final 4- '''B2, X) 2 Times *Beth - (Welcome To Total Drama Reunion- B2, X'''; Fun In The Sun Is Too Glum!- '''B2, X''') *LeShawna - (The Planet of No Return- '''B3, +'''; 2 Immunities for Espionage- '''B2, X''') *Darcy - (Can Darcy Survive the Wilderness?- '''B3, +'''; Prison Madness=Prison ROMANCE?!- '''B2, X''') *Sadie - (Total Drama Super Kung-Fu Karate Design Day- '''B2, +'''; Can Partners Waste A Hidden Immunity?- '''B3, X''') *Courtney - (Rock and Roll Fall-Stars- '''B2, +'2'; Can Partners Waste A Hidden Immunity?- B3, X''') '''1 Time *Eva - (Welcome To Total Drama Reunion- B2, X''') *Tyler - (Super Zeroes- '''B2, X''') *Trent - (Gwe-lla Enchanted- '''B2, X) *Gwen - (Can Darcy Survive the Wilderness?- B3, X''') *Geoff - (Extra Far-out-restrial- '''B2, X''') *Noah - (So You Think You Can Sing?- '''B3, X''') *Heather - (Murder on The Grounds of Prediction- '''B2, X''') *Ezekiel - (Public Frenemies- '''B2, X''') *Sierra - (Partnership Sucks for You- '''B2, X''') *Izzy - (1,000 Years BCE (Before Chris Existed)- '''B2, X''') *Katie - (The Enemy Smackdown- '''B2, X''') '''Never In Bottom Two *Alejandro Notes and Key *1 The votes were revealed and tallied, Owen, DJ, and Justin were the only ones to Recieve votes, so they were the "Bottom Three" and Justin recieved the most and was eliminated. *2 Cody and Courtney were in the Bottom two in Rock and Roll Fall-Stars and Cody received the most votes, Harold stepped in and quit to save Cody a spot in the game, even though Harold's team had won that challenge. Thus Harold is the Only person this seeason so far to be Eliminated and not be "Voted Off". ---- *'B3' | This episode featured three cast mates still in danger when the elimination announcement was made (Bottom 3). *'B2' | This episode featured two cast mates still in danger when the elimination announcement was made (Bottom 2). *'X' | This contestant was eliminated in this episode. *'+' | This contestant was safe in this episode, even though they were in the bottom group. First Awards The first Gilded Chris Awards went to these castmates in these episode: *Welcome To Total Drama Reunion - Trent and Gwen *Super Zeroes - Courtney *Rock and Roll Fall-Stars - Trent *The Enemy Smackdown - Lindsay *Total Drama Super Kung-Fu Karate Design Day! - Trent *Public Frenemies - Gwen *So You Think You Can Sing? - Lindsay *Extra Far-out-restrial - Trent *Partnership Sucks for You - Owen *Murder On The Grounds of Prediction - Darcy *Can Darcy Survive the Wilderness?- Duncan *Prison Madness = Prison ROMANCE?!- Lindsay *Disasterously Victorious....AGAIN?!- Duncan *Can Partners Waste A Hidden Immunity?- (Given at the same time) *Fun in the Sun is too Glum!- Duncan *1,000 Years BCE (Before Chris Existed)- Trent *The Planet of No Return- Trent *2 Immunities for Espionage- Alejandro *Gwe-lla Enchanted- Duncan *3:10 To The Final 4- Alejandro Amount of Awards These are the number of awards each contestant earned: *Duncan - 13 *DJ - 13 *Geoff - 11 *Trent - 10 *Gwen - 10 *Alejandro - 10 *Lindsay - 9 *Bridgette - 9 *Owen - 8 *Harold - 8 *Izzy - 7 *LeShawna - 7 *Justin - 6 *Sadie - 5 *Courtney - 4 *Sierra - 4 *Noah - 3 *Heather - 3 *Cody - 2 *Ezekiel - 2 *Beth - 1 *Darcy - 1 *Tyler - 1 *Katie - 1 *Eva - None (Eliminated First) Trivia *A total of 147 Gilded Chris Awards (so far) were handed out at the elimination ceremonies *In Can Darcy Survive the Wilderness?, Chris announces the loser at the bottom three for no apparent reason. This is the only instance of this happening in the series. *Duncan received more Gilded Chris Awards than any other Villain Member. *Owen is the only contestant to appear in the bottom two more than any other contestant. This is surprising considering the fact that Owen is one of the most liked competitors in this competition. *Trent is the person who recieved the Gilded Chris first most of the time. *Eva is the only Contestant not to recieve a Gilded Chris.